The present invention generally relates to electronic messaging, and more specifically, to read confirmation of electronic messages.
In today's environment, electronic messages such as e-mails and user agreements are widely used to exchange information in an efficient manner between participants. Electronic messages are used in enterprise settings, academic, collaborations, etc. which allow the transfer of information between participants that are located in different geographic locations. For example, emails can be transmitted to provide information or request critical information. In addition, electronic messages are not subjected to the chance of physical loss and delay in transmission as traditional mail. Emails can also provide a level of security. Emails also allow the recipients to receive their messages while they are traveling and away from their respective physical addresses.